Switching of the birds
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: After being forced into a vacation, by the other titans. And after drinking some mysterious rose water during the night. Raven and Robin wake up the next day, to find out that their bodies have been swapped.


Switching of the Birds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans.

Summary: After being forced into a vacation, by the other titans. And after drinking some mysterious rose water during the night. Raven and Robin wake up the next day, to find out that their bodies have been swapped.

Chapter 1

In Jump City all was quiet and calm on this peaceful day. Though the same thing could not be said over at the Teen Titans Tower, home to the Teen Titans. As both Raven and Robin were conversing with their robotic teammate Cyborg.

Clearing his throat Robin began to speak "so let me get this straight, you're sending us on a vacation is that right Cy?" the young leader asked. All the while Raven was completely indifferent to the situation.

After a few moments Cyborg replied "yes Robin I am sending you both on a vacation, cause you are too overworked to focus on anything." though as Robin went to speak Cyborg had stopped him.

And then turned to Raven and said "now Raven you're going, because I want you to make sure that Robin actually enjoys this vacation and does not work on anything." he told the purple haired teen.

After seeing her nod of approval Cyborg then said "alright you two get to packing your things, and I'll go get the T-ship ready." as he waved the two off.

As soon as the bird affiliated bird members of the team were packed and ready to go. They stood on top od the titans tower roof, awaiting for Cyborg to finish prepping the T-ship.

And as as he was finished Cyborg had alerted them that he was all ready to leave. Soon after they were in the air on their way towards the vacation spot.

After a while of flying the T-ship ha d finally landed at the resort, that Raven and Robin would be staying at.

And as the had exited the ship along with their luggage, Cyborg had said "remember you two just to have fun, and relax soon this will be over before you know it." he had said before he flew off again.

WIth nothing else better to do, both Robin and Raven made their inton the lobby to check in at the front desk. And after getting their assigned rooms, while also putting away their belongings. After which they had exited their rooms to go and find somewhere to eat a good meal.

And after finding a little restaurant both Robin and Raven were seated at a table, and had already made their orders. While waiting for their food to be made Robin couldn't help but say "man this whole vacation idea totally sucks." he had said.

Though while casting an annoyed glance his way Raven said "well this is not a picnic for me either bird brain." she had said. Sighing too himself Robin then said "I know that Raven, you're not the problem I am having with this." he told her.

Raising an eyebrow raven then said "well then enlighten me about what is troubling you oh great fearless leader." she said to him. Casting his own annoyed glance at her Robin the replied with "in all my life I have never taken any kind of break from crime fighting, it is always been like that for me." he revealed.

And after hearing his confession Raven then said "so it is not that you don;t like taking a break, it's that you do not know how to am I right?" she had questioned him. In which she had received a nod of acceptance from her leader.

Giving it some though she then said "maybe all you really need is a different outlook on life to help you." she told him. To which Robin replied with "trust me Raven if I could I would, but unfortunately it won't happen." he said.

In which Raven had replied with "why is it that you think it won't happen?" she had asked. To which Robin said "because I hardly believe that anyone or anything will, help gain a new outlook on life." he stated.

Afterwards their food had arrived and the two of them had ate in silence, all the while thinking about their conversation.

Once they had finished their meal that gotten up from their table, and left the restaurant, while not noticing the look that their waiter who had over heard their talk was giving them.

And after exploring a bit more of the resort they were staying at, the both of them had decided to return to their rooms and prepare for bed.

Once they had gone they separate ways, and entered their rooms only then did they realize something. And that was a rather mysterious looking bottle sitting on top of one of the dressers in the room.

And after picking up the bottle to examine it did they realize, that there was a note under it. In the note it explained that in the bottle was rose water, that was given to anyone who stays at the resort. Thinking that nothing was amiss, both Raven and Robin decided to drink the contents of the bottle.

Once it was empty they had went about their nightly routines, before getting ready for bed. And once those were done Robin had changed into his nightwear, which was just him in his boxers and eye mask. And with Raven she had removed her uniform, and changed into a gray tank top and black short shorts.

After which they had both climbed into bed, and had fallen asleep right away. But during the night as there were asleep. Raven's soul had exited her body and flew to Robin's room, were her soul had entered Robin's body.

Which in return caused Robin's soul to exit his body, and flew to Raven's room and entered her body. All the while they remained completely unaware of what had just occurred, until they awaken the next morning.


End file.
